Are You?
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Spencer gets asked a big question as well as a bit of something more. Who will win? Rica or the Doctor?. Reid/OC. One-Shot


**So this one-shot came out from me thinking that Spencer Reid and sex  
>just is a funny topic when mentioned together.<br>I don't know how the thought crossed my brain...  
>most likely because I was watching 1x18..<br>Thank you so much everyone who has been reading!  
>More Rica cause I do not own Criminal Minds and Reid!<br>Peace and Love! **

**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>It was just like any other Saturday night in her apartment. Veronica 'Rica' Goya leaned against her kitchen counter as the hum of the microwave put her in a lull. The T.V made white noise in the background, and the loud dig of the popcorn being done snapped her out of the trance.<p>

Quickly she emptied the contents into a large bowl and snacked on a few pieces as she walked into her living room. When she set the bowl down, large fingers crossed over and took a giant handful, and with a satisfying crunch she knew she made it just right.

Spencer Reid was her companion as she sat down on the couch. For over a year this girl has been the one to make his coffee everyday. It wasn't until the past three months had they been hanging out whenever he seemed to have free time. Where Spencer worked at the BAU, he was on beck and call. So the very few times when he had off he would find himself on Rica's couch watching horrible horror movies from different eras.

Rica sat down next to him on the gray couch with a soft thud. Her body leaned on the arm and her legs stretched across till they were on the Doctors lap. Reid tried not to be stiff whenever she touched him, but there were some times when it couldn't be helped.

The native Costa Rican had on a fitted tank top, and men pajama pants that were always three sizes too big. Her shorts peeked out from the top of her pants. For once her hair was down, and her olive complexion was just a bit lighter since the sun has disappeared for a couple of months for the cold winter. Her eyes went wide as she watched the screen like two hazel orbs of a small child cowering in fear.

Her house was unusually warm, but that's the way she preferred it. She was brought up on an island that was always warm. The coldest it would get was at times when it would rain.

Reid himself was in something other than his normal attire of a sweater vest, dress shirt, pants and tie. For once he was in almost the same thing as her; with the exception of a tank top he wore a large t-shirt and his own pants that she lent him the first time he was over. Rica knew once he was in those pants he wasn't going home.

It was an odd relationship between the pair, but they felt very comfortable around each other. It was a relationship with no title, and the two were fine with the results. Rica grabbed a handful of popcorn as they watched the original _Friday the 13th_. Her eyes so focused on the movie that she didn't even notice Reid's hand crawl up the back of her neck and grab her till she jumped, which made the popcorn go askew.

"Doctor, know that they next time you do that I will kill you." She breathed out deeply.

Spencer chuckled to himself next to her as he grabbed another handful. He was happy that each day wasn't getting so awkward around her. He remembered the times when they would meet outside of the coffee shop and he didn't know what to do or say around her. He guessed he could call it progress.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly." He chuckled with a mouthful of popcorn. Rica just grumbled next to him.

Time passed by as another scene came up where the teenage couple snuck off into the cabin and proceeded to have sex. Rica didn't blink an eye by the fact, but Reid on the other hand felt a bit awkward on the situation. To him, when having sex it was a private thing that shouldn't be exploited in the public.

The barista felt his body tense underneath her, but she didn't realize till after the scene was over and the kids were killed that he relaxed again. Rica turned her head to him and went to open her mouth, but instead she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked finally.

"Y-yes why?"

"This is going to sound like an odd question, but why did you tense up when the sex scene was on?"

Reid didn't think she noticed, but he forgets that she notices the smallest things. Quickly he settled into the seat once more, his hands over her legs. He knew that Rica wasn't going to let go of the situation, so he turned his head slightly over to see her face,

"What, I don't tense up. I just felt a bit cold." He was such a bad liar.

"My house is 85 degrees, and you out of all people complain about that. So you want to tell me the real reason or am I going to have to put out the girl persuasion?" Rica raised a brow and took her legs off of his.

Reid watched as she curled her legs underneath her body and leaned back on the arm of the chair. She gave him a slight pout, but he could tell she was just studying his every move. Sometimes she was even worse than the other profilers.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"What?" his voice was nervous by the playful tone of hers.

"Are you a virgin?"

The question took him off guard. He could feel his eyes go very wide, as well as his jaw dropping to the ground. It was a solid question, but he never had anyone ask him so openly before. Usually it was always a secret,

"Or are you afraid of sex?" she went on.

Reid looked at her and shook his head. He tried to laugh it off, but the expression on Rica's face told him she wasn't kidding. The doctor felt his face go red, as he continued to laugh it off.

"What, why would you ask that?" Reid tried not to stutter, but his heart was throbbing in his chest, "I'm not afraid of sex, I just think it is a very private thing."

"Okay, but you didn't answer the other part." A devil smile crept on her face as she started to move closer to him.

"N-n-no, I'm not. I lost my virginity when I was 18 to a teachers assistant." He muttered the last part. Reid could feel his face go red, and the devil smile came closer to him.

"Look at you being a naughty boy." Rica was close to his ear. She let out a chuckle, "But I think you are afraid of sex. You may think it is a private matter, but you are awkward. Look, even as I say the word you flinch and get all uncomfortable."

Reid had no idea why he acted that way. It might have been the fact that since then he hasn't been with another girl. Besides the actress no one has ever looked in his direction. He always chalked it up to be that he was too busy, in which he was, but at the same time he never really went out of his way. Rica was one of the only girls outside of his team that he could actually have a normal conversation with.

"Wait Doctor, are asexual?" Rica's eyes went wide as well as Reid's whose face turned a bright shade of red.

"What, No! Rica I have an orientation and I like women" He muttered.

Rica inched a bit closer to him. Her body was now on all fours as she looked at him with curiosity. Reid felt his face grow hot as she tilted her head. Slowly she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Reid didn't think he face could get any redder or his eyes wider. His speech started to slur and he stammered as well. His words were anything but coherent.

The Doctor tried to pull away, but Rica wouldn't let him. It wasn't long till she grabbed his other hand and placed it on her other one. Reid struggled to move away but she wouldn't let him.

"Spencer, look at me." She leaned in close. It was rare when she would say his name. It made his heart start to race.

Reid's eyes glanced up into hers. It was crazy that in the right light her hazel would turn a dark shade of green. Her breath was hot on his ear, her breath smelling like popcorn.

"Ric—"

"Say my name Spencer." Her voice was low, demanding.

"Veronica." He muttered.

"Say it again."

"Veronica."

"And again." She laughed at the end and pulled her face away till they looked at each other straight on. Her lips dangerously hovered over his.

"Veronica." He pressed his lips together.

It was quiet as they sat there in the same position. Not even the movie was interrupting their moment. Rica leaned in a tad bit closer and moved her lips upwards to his head and left a small chaste kiss.

Spencer let out the breath he found himself holding, and Rica moved back slowly. Finally his hands dropped from her body and his face still red and hot. The girl smirked and curled up next to him, her head fell onto his lap.

"You're such a prude." She chuckled.

Reid pressed his lips together once more as she turned her body till she looked up at him. When he looked down he gave her a small smirk. His heart refused to slow down.

"Yeah, well I might be a prude, but you are a tease." He gave her a full smile.

"I agree Doctor, I agree." Rica chuckled, "By the way it was hot the way you said my name."

Reid took a deep breath and nodded his head. There were no words to respond to that at all. Rica bit her lip and reached over to grab more popcorn. They were an odd pair, but Reid and Rica knew they wouldn't want it any other way.

A couple of moments later Reid heard the labored breathing, which meant she was asleep. Slowly he got up and shut off the T.V. When he turned around she was curled up into her ball. Reid smirked to himself and actually picked her up. It was like he was holding a small puppy in his arms.

When he reached her room he plopped her down on the bed and pulled the covers over. It was one interesting night. Reid started to leave when Rica reached out and grabbed his arm,

"Hey prude, come walk on the wild side and stay with me tonight. The fan isn't in the guest room anyway." She grumbled.

If there was one thing he learned from the year of being together, it was that he should never argue. Slowly he nodded and crawled into bed next to her and laid there. Their bodies barely touched as she turned around and looked at him.

"Spencer." This was the most she has ever said his actual name

"Veronica?" he answered right back with the same tone.

"Don't touch my boobs again." She chuckled and moved closer to him in the dark. The girl laid her head on his shoulder, and Reid couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
